When I Need You
by LuckyLily22
Summary: It was much more painful for him to see was the brownish purple marks that stained the porcelain skin around her right eye. Jackie is being abused at home, who will be there for her? AU Season 4 JH Please R&R!
1. Trusting Hyde

**When I Need You**

Author's Note: AU, somewhere around late season 4. Jackie's real father is dead and her stepfather has been abusing her. Thoughts are in italics. Sorry about starting this while I'm working on "Bringing Her Home" but I had to get this idea down on paper.

Jackie pulled on the loose black sweater over her camisole, jeans, and boots. She had her hair down and hadn't even bothered to give it extra volume, so it was just lying flat and straight. _It's almost as bad as Donna's_. Jackie thought to herself as she added the oversized sunglasses to her ensemble. She groaned, but she was satisfied with the way her outfit covered her bruises. She sighed knowing that she couldn't face school but she wasn't about to stay in her house when **he** could come back at anytime. She drove over to Eric's basement hoping for some normalcy and a group of people that cared, but didn't care enough to ask questions. She walked into the basement and smiled as convincingly as she could at the group. She said nothing she just took a seat in the chair on the opposite side of the coffee table from Hyde.

Donna sat on the edge of the couch closest to her, "Hey Jackie, why aren't you at cheerleading practice?"

Jackie just shrugged and mumbled, "Whatever."

Hyde half-smiled and cocked an eyebrow at the brunette taking note of her appearance for the first time. She looked disheveled, but worse she almost looked broken. He felt betrayed by himself when he felt the need to protect her from whatever it was that put her in this condition.

"Well… on that great note: we should be on our way to school." Eric said like the nerd that he is deep down crept out. Donna, Kelso, and Fez stood to leave with him. Neither Jackie nor Hyde budged from their places.

Kelso walked over to Jackie and said, "Come on, it's time for school unless your sick or something cause you don't look as hot as usual." He laughed and then touched her arm to pull her from the chair but she pulled away as if his touch burned her.

"I'm not going." She glared up at him.

No one bothered to ask if Hyde was going to school, he answered to no one.

As soon as he was sure they were alone Steven Hyde did something completely out of his character. He got out of his chair and went over to sit where Donna had been sitting.

For a few hours the two sat in complete silence and watched television. Funny things happened, but Jackie never even cracked a smile. This did not go unnoticed by Hyde he sat there allowing his eyes to pry into the side of Jackie's head. Finally, lightly touching her forearm to get her attention, he just asked her, "What's wrong Jackie?"

She looked over at him and without a word she took off her sunglasses to reveal not only the fact that she'd obviously been crying for a very long time but much more painful for him to see was the brownish purple marks that stained her porcelain skin around her right eye.

He was completely shocked by what he saw and he didn't know what to say he just scooped her into his arms softly pulling her into his lap. He held her gently as she cried her eyes out into his shoulder for what seemed like an eternity. Her body shook violently with sobs for over an hour before her tears dried up. She pulled herself off of his lap and moved to sit next to him on the couch. Hyde's jaw clenched violently as his fists mimicked the motion, "Who did this to you and please tell me it's just this one." He said lightly touching the bruise around her eye in an intensely intimate motion.

She wiped her face and pushed her hair to reveal another bruise and bite mark on her neck. Then she just looked at him again, "It's my stepfather and it's… a lot more than… this…" She said beginning to cry again.

He grabbed the back of her head and guided her back to his shoulder not knowing how to process the information she was giving him. "Do you want me to shoot him?" He asked in a much more serious tone than he had intended.

She gulped a giggle into his shoulder. "I can't believe I'm letting you see me looking this gross, but at least it's you, you're not that clean anyway." She said laughing a little at her own joke.

He smiled leaving his arm around her even after she sat up. "I can't believe I'm going to say this… but you should go to the police."

"I can't… I can't tell anyone, I haven't told anyone, anyone except you. Please don't tell anyone Steven." Jackie begged.

"You know I'm not going to tell anyone. I can't believe I'm going to say this either… but… I'm here for you Jackie." Hyde said to the small broken girl that sat next to him.

She threw her arms around his neck and squeezed him tight, "Thank you." She said solemnly.

"Whatever." He shrugged as she settled back into a closer spot next to him to watch some more TV. He tightened his arm around her protectively on instinct. They stayed like that for the rest of the day until they heard the footsteps of their friends coming down the stairs and Hyde reluctantly left her there and moved back to his chair while she replaced her sunglasses.

"Hey you two, how was your day off?" Kelso asked sitting down in the place where Hyde had been just a moment earlier.

When Kelso put his arm around Jackie she was so exhausted that she just leaned into her exes embrace eliciting an unfamiliar emotion from the pit of Hyde's stomach, jealousy.

To Be Continued…

Please let me know what you think.


	2. Dinner at Sunset

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the good reviews. They make me work faster, but I warn you that you may never get an update from me this quickly ever again.

**Chapter Two**

Hyde was uncomfortable with all the people who had joined him and Jackie in the room. He stood up from his chair and said, "Actually I was just about to go get something to eat." He glanced casually at Jackie, "You want to come?" He asked casually.

She stood up with a weak smile and nodded. She followed him out the door and to his car.

Eric and Donna looked at each other and then at Kelso. "Is something going on between them?" Donna asked.

Kelso shook his head, "No way. Hyde's my friend he wouldn't go for my girl, especially when she's looking like that."

"They had a date once, remember?" Donna pointed out, "But she said she didn't feel anything feel anything when they kissed.

"Yeah… he said he never felt anything for her he just wanted her off his back." Eric said. "But now he's being like… nice… to her."

"No Eric." Fez said. "Hyde isn't nice; maybe she brain-washed him."

Donna rolled her eyes, "Maybe she's dressing that way to impress him, maybe they like each other."

"Ew." The group groaned simultaneously.

Jackie and Hyde drove up to the Hub and all of a sudden she was very aware of her disheveled appearance. She gave him a painstaking look, "Steven… I can't go in there looking like this." She sighed shaking her head.

He nodded trying to hold in his smirk as the same old shallow Jackie came out, "I know Jackie, but you do need to eat, so I'll go in and get us some burgers and fries. Then we'll go somewhere to park and eat."

She smiled at him genuinely and nodded. "That sounds great."

Soon they were parked out in a wooded area and sitting on the hood of the car. The sun was setting in the distance and this would've been a beautiful moment for both of them if the day preceding it had not involved such terrible things.

After Jackie finished her soda Hyde instinctively handed her his and she started laughing.

Hyde raised an eyebrow at her, "What you don't want any of my pop?" he asked confused.

"No, I'd love some." She said taking the drink from him. She took a swing to dull her laughter and turned to him, "I was just thinking about our first date."

"Oh no." He said rolling his sunglass covered eyes. "Does that even count as a date?" He laughed.

Jackie smiled at him and took off her sunglasses revealing herself to him again, "I thought it was a very nice date." She said trying to hold in her laughter.

His face turned serious as he was brought back to reality by her bruised face. He reached up and touched her bruise again, "So what are you going to do?"

"Right now I'm just exhausted… I haven't slept in days. I'll deal with it after I get a good night sleep." She explained, sad that he had ruined their moment which had included the first time she'd really laughed in weeks.

"Why haven't you talked to your mom about this?" He asked removing his hand from her. All of a sudden he felt uncomfortable with touching her for fear that he might hurt her further.

She missed the warmth of his touch as soon as it left her. "She's never home, he thinks she's cheating on him and he's taking it out on me."

"Man… where the hell is she?" Hyde asked feeling the anger welling up inside him again. _I could kill her mother for leaving her alone with that monster._

"I wish I knew." Jackie said letting a tear slide down her cheek.

Hyde felt a sting when he saw that tear, "Please don't cry Jackie." He pleaded as he wiped her tear away. He was suddenly surprised when she leaned into the palm of his hand, shooting his theory that he was hurting her out of the water.

She brought her hand up to meet his on her face. _What am I doing?_ She thought to herself as she took his hand in hers to hold it. With her other hand she removed his sunglasses. Stunned sapphire eyes met hopeful emerald ones as she began to lean in towards him. She licked her lips and caught herself in the realization of what she was actually doing. She stopped and pulled back, "Why are you being so nice to me?"

He didn't want to lose the feeling of her tiny hands touching his so he didn't move while he answered her question. "Somebody has to be." He shrugged as if it was nothing even though he could see in her eyes that it meant much more than that to her.

Soon she was brought out of her trance with a yawn. "I guess I should be getting home. Could you drive me?" She asked.

"Home?" He asked shocked. "You want me to drive you back to that place?"

"Yeah… I've got no place else to stay." She said with a shrug removing her hands from his.

He automatically missed her touch. "You cannot go back there." He sighed.

"Well I can't sleep on the streets and I can't tell anyone else so what should I do Steven?" She asked exasperated.

"You can stay with me." He said simply as if it were the most obvious thing in the entire world.

She pursed her lips and looked at him shocked. "I can?" She asked hopefully.

"Of course." Hyde shrugged jumping off the hood of the car. "Now let's get you home…or…uh… back to the basement." He said shifting his weight from one foot to the other as he waited for her to join him on the ground.

She jumped off the hood but slipped and toppled on top of him knocking them both to the ground. For a moment she just laid there on top of him enjoying the sensations his body was sending through hers. She looked down at him hopefully and bit her lip, "Sorry about that… are you all right?"

Hyde smirked up at her, "Yeah I'm just trying to figure out how someone as small as you could knock me over." He said trying to hide the fact that he was thoroughly enjoying having her squirm on top of him. Suddenly he knew it would be harder to hide his growing excitement, no pun intended. He stood up helping her up with him and guided her back into the car.

-- Back In The Basement --

Eric sat on the couch laughing at something stupid that came on the television. Donna rolled her eyes as Fez and Kelso joined in on the laughter. Everyone's attention turned towards the door when Jackie and Hyde came through it. Jackie had on Hyde's jacket and they were both wearing sunglasses.

"Hey guys." Jackie said with a smile finally beginning to feel safe.

"Hey." Eric said in a suspicious tone.

There was only one seat left and it was Hyde's chair. Jackie and Hyde walked over to the chair and Hyde motioned for Jackie to take it and he sat on the washing machine.

"Whoa!" Donna and Eric said jumping out of their seats.

Fez stood up and screeched in a tearful tone that barely came through in his accent, "You've never let me sit in your chair! What have you done to Hyde you witchy woman!"

"Are you after my girl?" Kelso asked.

"Yeah what the hell is going on between you two?" Eric asked.

"We want answers now you two." Donna demanded.

Jackie's eyes got wide and full of fear as she turned and exchanged a knowing look with Hyde, begging him not to tell.

To be continued…


	3. Hold Me Tonight

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter Three**

"Since when do I explain myself to you guys?" Hyde asked standing up and shrugging. Then he turned to Kelso, "And for the record: she's not your girl." With that Hyde walked into his room.

Jackie stood there alone in front of prying eyes and she felt like she was going to throw up. "Nothing's going on with me and Steven." She said rolling her eyes behind the sunglasses and walking out of the basement. She went to her car and drove to a nearby clothing store. She bought a couple of sweaters, long sleeved shirts, underwear, and another pair of jeans; nothing flashy just enough to get her through the next few days. Then she went to the nearest drug store and picked up cheap shampoo, conditioner, and a toothbrush. When she was done she found a payphone and called the Foremen's house.

"Hello?" Steven answered on the first ring.

"Are they gone?" She asked conspicuously.

He laughed on his end of the line, "Yeah I got them all baked and they all got tired and went to their houses. Where are you? I'll come to get you so that no one else will get suspicious by seeing your car here."

"I'm at the drugstore on Harris Road." Jackie said.

"I'm on my way." Hyde said hanging up on his end.

When they got back into the basement Hyde dropped Jackie's shopping bags on his bed and turned to the exhausted brunette. "Do you want to take a shower or just go to bed?" He asked her.

She answered him with a hearty yawn. "I'll shower tomorrow once everyone is gone to school. Where am I supposed to sleep?" She asked looking around the small, dank room.

He gestured towards his bed, "You can take my bed and I'll take the floor. I would sleep on the couch but then anyone could walk in and see me."

She smiled weakly and nodded. Then she looked at her bag, "Damn it!" She swore. "I forgot to buy pajamas." She explained her outburst.

He nodded and walked over to his dresser and pulled out his favorite Zeppelin shirt and a pair of pajama pants and handed them to her taking his own pajama pants and wife beater out of the same drawer. "We can both get dressed in here, I promise not to look." He said turning his back to her he stripped down to his boxers.

She turned her back to him after she saw him pull his shirt off revealing his surprisingly muscular build. _Wow he has a really nice body._ She thought to herself as she blushed, pulling off her top. She pulled Hyde's tee shirt up to her face and breathed in his intoxicating scent. She couldn't believe how after just one day so much of her opinion of him had changed and how now just his scent made her feel safe. She shook those thoughts away as silly while she pulled the shirt on then shimmied out of her jeans.

Hyde couldn't help himself as he peeked over his shoulder at the tiny half-naked brunette on the other side of his small room. Her legs were there for the most part exposed to him. _She looks so hot in my clothes. _He smiled as he surveyed her legs, they were thin, but curvy, smooth, and milky colored except for the bruises that littered her thighs. He winced as soon as he took them in. _What kind of bastard does something like that to his daughter? _Her arms had bad bruises as well. _She's so little, there's no way she could defend herself. How can you want to hurt someone who's that small, bruise something that beautiful?_

Jackie playfully glanced to see if Hyde was dressed yet and she discovered that he was and she caught him checking her out. "You promised!" She shrieked forgetting her mangled appearance.

He turned his back to her not wanting her to see his pained expression. "Sorry." He mumbled.

She realized then how she looked and that he was probably sickened by her appearance. She quickly pulled on the pajama pants and climbed in to Hyde's bed happy to be surrounded by his scent. "All set." She said having covered the majority of bruised skin.

"Are you warm enough?" He asked setting up a blanket on the floor next to the bed.

"Yes." She said smiling up at him. "Thanks for taking care of me today."

"Of course." He nodded and lay on the cold floor next to the bed. "Just let me know if you need anything else." He sighed trying to get comfortable on the floor and failing miserably.

Jackie shifted in the bed several times, she couldn't get warm and she wanted so desperately for Steven to hold her in his comforting embrace again. She leaned over the edge of the bed and looked down at him, "Could you come up here, please?" She asked him.

He looked at her trying to hide his excitement with confusion, "Why?" He asked sitting up.

"I'm cold and I'm scared." She admitted the second part much more quietly. "Would you mind holding me?" She asked him innocently.

_Would I mind? I'd love to._ He thought as he couldn't help but smile at her, but all he did was nod before climbing under the covers beside Jackie. He rubbed her arm lightly trying to warm her up.

She laid there facing him for a whole moment just staring into his eyes. She'd never gotten to see how beautiful they were under his usual sunglasses. They were this innocent sparkling blue._ I've never thought of anything on Steven Hyde as innocent before._ She thought smiling to herself. She licked her lips again thinking about how she almost kissed him earlier and deep down she wished she had.

Hyde looked at her and when she licked her lips again he bit down on his bottom lip. _She is so sexy._ He thought to himself. Then his attention was brought back to her bruises. _You asshole. _He mentally scolded himself. _She's here for you to comfort her not fantasize about her when she's this weak. _"Goodnight Jackie." He said in a calm even tone.

She knew at that point that their moment was once again broken. She turned away from him and backed up against him casually. She reached over and grabbed his hand pulling his arm around her waist. She smiled to herself as his grip tightened and he drew her closer to his body. "Goodnight." She whispered back to him. She closed her eyes and drifted off into the best night of sleep that she'd had in months.

To Be Continued.


	4. Protection and Betrayal

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. Thoughts are in italics.

**Part Four**

When Jackie woke up Hyde was no longer holding her. She felt cold and alone. _When did I start to need Steven?_ She sighed to herself as she got out of his bed. She looked at the clock and was shocked that it was past 11. She hadn't slept this late in years it seemed like. She walked over to the mirror and took in her appearance. Her hair was unspeakable, but her bruises were already beginning to heal. She looked down at Steven's shirt; it looked so big hanging off her small frame. She smiled thinking about all the times she'd seen this ratty old shirt on the poor, dirty orphan who had somehow come to rescue her.

Hyde walked into his room and stood in the doorway watching Jackie check herself out in the mirror. He leaned against the doorframe and just stood back admiring her. Even with the bruises and messy hair, standing there in his over-sized clothes he thought she was just the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. "You're beautiful." He said without even thinking about it.

She blushed and turned to face him, "Oh… so you've already smoked this morning?" she asked biting her lip.

"Yeah." He laughed making an excuse for his outburst. "Everyone is out of the house so get yourself something to eat and get cleaned up and I'll be in the basement when you're ready to go."

She did as instructed and then went down to the basement. She found Hyde sitting on the couch in the same place where he was the day before. She took her place beside him and asked, "What are we watching?"

He turned off the TV and turned to face her. "Are you ready to go to the cops?"

"Not today Steven, I'm still not feeling well and I'd rather just sit here and not think about any of it." Then to seal the deal she leaned her head against his shoulder. "Can't we just spend the day like this?"

He couldn't help himself, he gave in. "Fine… I haven't seen this Charlie's Angels before anyway." He said turning back on the television. As if it were just second nature to him now he put his arm around her shoulders and smiled when she leaned against him. _We fit together so perfectly._ _It's like we belong this way together._ He shook the thought off. _You sound like a chick. _He scolded himself turning his full attention to the television show.

Jackie laughed at something on the show and looked up at Hyde to see if he was as amused. _He's got such a nice smile I wish that I got the chance to see it more often. And his eyes are beautiful. _She leaned into his embrace_. I just fit here so well, it's like we were made for each other_. Then she looked back to the television shaking off her thoughts. _He doesn't feel that way about you._

This pattern went on for the two of them for the next two days. Everyday they grew closer, in the evenings they avoided the gang, and at night they reveled in being in each other's arms. But neither of them would admit their true feelings to themselves, much less each other.

On Thursday things started out the same as Tuesday and Wednesday had before it for Hyde. But this time, Jackie woke up whileshe was still being held tight in Steven Hyde's surprisingly loving arms. One was wrapped over her and around her waist and the other was wrapped under her and around the top of her shoulders between her neck and the top of her breasts. He leaned down and kissed her on the top of her headthinking she was still asleep. She scared him when she looked up at him, "Good morning to you too." She said with a flirtatious smile.

He untangled his arms from her and stood from the bed. "Good morning. I'm going to go grab some food."

"Okay, well I'm going to take a shower and get dressed." She replied lamenting their broken moment.

Soon they were back on the couch in what had become their standerd position watching television. Once the first show was over, Hyde looked down at the petite brunette next to him. "Do you want to go to your house and get some of your stuff?" He asked.

She looked up at him like a deer in the headlights; her eyes were so full of fear. "What if he's there, Steven?"

"Shouldn't he be at work right now? I thought this would be the safest time to go." He explained.

Jackie nodded tentatively. "But you'll be there, right?"

He nodded. _I wouldn't be anywhere else_. He thought but decided to leave it unspoken.

They drove to her house and she was drastically relieved to see that there were no cars there. "Let's just get this over with as soon as possible." Jackie said as they went inside. She ran straight up to her room and grabbed a bag to start packing stuff.

Hyde followed her up the stairs and helped her get her stuff together. They were taking the last trip down the stairs when they came face to face with Jackie's stepfather. He was a little taller than Hyde with a similar build and a very angry expression. "Where the hell have you been?" He said taking a step towards Jackie.

Hyde stepped in between them and handed Jackie his keys, "Jackie go start the car."

She did as she was told ignoring the fear that being in the presence of her stepfather was creating and concentrating on the calm that washed over her trusting that Steven wouldn't let anything happen to her. _I can trust him with my life. _She decided to herself.

Hyde stared down the older man with anger reflecting in his own face. He clenched his fists and jaw. "You aren't ever going to come near Jackie again." He snarled at the older man through gritted teeth.

"You think I'm going to let _you_ tell _me_ what to do, you little punk?" The older man snarled back.

Hyde grabbed the older man by the lapel of his sport coat and laid him out on the ground. Hyde kneeled above the man still gripping the lapel of the coat and drawing back his other fist. "Give me one _more_ reason, and I **will** kill you." Hyde explained. With that he let the man go causing him to bang his head into the ground. After Hyde was back on his feet he kicked the older man hard in the side. With that Hyde went and got in the passenger's seat of his own car and looked at Jackie. "He won't be bothering you anymore. Tomorrow we are going to the cops."

Jackie nodded and started the car. They drove back to the Foreman's house in silence. They stored all of her stuff in Hyde's room. Jackie smiled at Hyde, "Steven I'll be out in a minute."

He nodded and went out into the main room of the basement to the comfortable couch in anticipation of Jackie joining him.

Jackie came out in a long sleeved dress eliciting a smile from Hyde right away. Then he drank in the rest of her appearance. She had pulled half of her hair up, put on earrings, and some makeup. She was actually beginning to look like the old Jackie again. That idea made Hyde frown a little, but she just looked so beautiful. The bruise on her face was faded and it was the only sign of her abuse that was visible in that outfit.

She pranced over in front of him swishing her skirt around. "What do you think, Steven?"

He shrugged. _You always look amazing._ He said silently, but aloud all he said was, "You look nice." _But you don't need to dress up for me to think you're beautiful. Stop it man! You are turning into a total sap._

She smiled and said, "Thank you." Theythen returned to their familiar positions on the couch.

Hyde looked at his watch, "Everybody is going to be here soon, I think we should tell them."

"No." Jackie answered simply not even looking away from the television as if this were the most casual conversation she'd ever had.

"They can help… Mrs. Foreman is a nurse, she can check out your wounds to make sure they aren't serious." Hyde began.

Jackie cut him off, "They aren't serious."

"You don't know that." Hyde corrected, and then he added. "And Donna would probably let you stay with her and then you wouldn't have to hide out in this basement with me." _Even though I love having you here. _Hyde thought to himself as he looked over at Jackie. Then he caught himself again._ No! You do not like Jackie. You just don't like to see girls hurting. You don't care about Jackie, you just want to protect her, keep her safe, and love her because she's a hurt girl. Wait love? No love. You certainly do NOT love Jackie Burkhart._

_He doesn't want me here. He's tired of having me around. _Jackie realized to herself as she casually back up away from Hyde on the couch. "We aren't telling them and I don't want to stay with Donna. But I understand if you don't want me here." She said standing up.

_I can't let her go._ Hyde realized grasping her hand and pulling her back down to him so that she was sitting across his lap. He moved his hand from holding her hand to cupping the side of her face. "I **don't** want you to leave." He said sternly then he drew her face towards his, but they were interrupted right before their lips touched.

"Wow… it's really coming down out there." A soaked Donna said as she led the group into the basement.

"AH HA! I knew it!" Kelso said having caught Jackie and Hyde in their compromising position.

Jackie flew off of Hyde's lap afraid of being pushed and faced her friends.

"It's not what it looks like" Hyde and Jackie said in unison.

Donna was the first to notice Jackie's black eye. "Jackie… what happened to your eye?"

Kelso stepped forward and lunged at his curly haired friend in a frenzy. "It isn't bad enough you had to steal my girl, but you're hitting her, too!" He exclaimed punching Hyde in the stomach.

Jackie's eyes got wide as the horrible scene played out in front of her. "Michael, stop it! Steven wouldn't ever hurt me."

Donna pulled Kelso off of Hyde and threw him into one of the chairs. "You're an idiot." She said to Kelso.

"She's right." Eric said stepping into the conversation. "But that doesn't explain Jackie's shiner."

"It was her stepfather." Hyde explained to the group, "He's been abusing her, so she's been staying here."

Jackie had never felt betrayed before. She walked out of the basement out into the rain without a word.

To Be Continued… please review.


End file.
